Today, people often utilize many different computing tools to manage personal information, communicate with others, manage meetings and tasks, and the like. Examples of such computing tools may include, but are not limited to, email, text messaging, instant messaging, calendaring tools, document management tools, address books, social media tools, other personal information managers, or the like. Sometimes, information from different computing tools may be related or relevant to each other, with or without the user's knowledge. In some instances a user may want to quickly access and/or share this relevant information with others. However, the user may have to perform multiple actions and/or separately access each computing tool to locate and/or access the related/relevant information.
For example, a person may want to forward an email about an upcoming meeting to others who are invited to the meeting. The person may have to open their calendar and locate the meeting entry. From here the user may have to write down the name of the meeting attendees. The person may then have to access their contacts list to obtain each attendee's email address from which the email can be forwarded. These additional steps to determine, locate, and/or access related/relevant information can lead to missing information, wasting time, user frustration, and the like. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.